


Catching the Mouse

by AjaKS101



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaKS101/pseuds/AjaKS101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris is having a lazy day when he picks up an enticing scent.  Following his nose he comes across Pierce and decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the Mouse

Boris Airay gave a big yawn and stretched.  He was lying on his back on top of a wall which had been heated up by the Sun.  He stared blankly up at blue sky, watching as the clouds glided slowly across the great blue expanse.  He dangled his arm over the edge of the wall and blinked.  He could smell something interesting.  Turning his head towards the smell and licked his lips.  “What could that be?” he asked himself and hopped down from the wall.  “It smells good.  I wonder if it’s Alice.”

 

He started walking towards the origins of the scent.  It led him out of the town and into the woods.  Brushing aside branches and bushes, Boris soon arrived at the edge of a clearing.  As he was about to enter the clearing Pierce Villiers stumbled in.  “Oh?”  Boris looked at the dormouse; the indulging scent seemed to be emanating from the timid mouse.  Pierce looked around and then bent over to pick up his hat, which had slipped off.

 

“Lost mousey?”  Boris walked into the clearing; the mouse gave a startled yelp and spun around.  “B-B-Boris.”  His eye’s widened as he saw the encroaching cat.  Boris smirked and licked his lips.  “Too much coffee again Pierce?”  He smiled at the nervous, who was trying to search for a way to escape the cat.  “No, I mean yes, I mean please don’t eat me!”  The mouse shut his eyes and huddled up.  He was whimpering; waiting for Boris to strike, but it didn’t come.  Slowly his breathing slowed down as he became curious, _maybe he left?_ he thought, and he opened his eyes and raised his head to see if the cat was still there.  He was.  Peirce took a sharp intake of air as he saw Boris kneeling in front of him, right in front of his face.

 

Boris was staring at him curiously.  The cat cocked his head slightly and took a sniff.  He opened his mouth slightly and leaned closer to the mouse.  Pierce, too afraid to do anything just froze, eyes wide open.  Boris leant in and sniffed at the dormouse some more.  “It’s you.  You’re where the smell is coming from.”  Boris leant back and smiled at Pierce.  The mouse just sat there gaping at the cat.  “S-Smell?  What?  Why aren’t you trying to….eat me?” the mouse asked Boris, _he smiled at me_ he thought.  Boris smiled at the mouse again.  “You smell too good.”  He leant back in and licked Pierce’s ear, causing the mouse to flinch and shudder, “You smell better than Alice.”  _Better….than Alice?_    The dormouse was in a state of shock, one this cat wasn’t trying to eat him, two he was licking him, and three he just said that he smelt better than Alice.

 

“Bo…ris?”  The cat leant back and smiled again, and then leant in and kissed the mouse on the mouth.  Pierce froze once again as his mouth was invaded by a passionate kiss from this predator.  Pierce gave in and relaxed, returning the kiss.  Boris shifted slightly, allowing Pierce to lift his hands and arms up, bringing them up and wrapping them around the cat’s back and neck.  Their tongues waged war on each other, wrestling in Pierce’s mouth.  Boris broke the kiss, pulling Pierce’s shirt back and nuzzling his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.  He began to lick the mouse’s neck nape, causing Pierce to shudder and rear his head back, a moan slipping out of his mouth.  He put a hand on Boris’s head, clenching his hair.

Boris licked his way up Pierce’s neck, and then back down again.  He slowly began unbuttoning the mouse’s shirt.  He began pulling it open and then continued licking his way over the mouse’s smooth body.  Pierce kept his grip on Boris’s head.  “Bo-B-Boris.”  He gasped and another moan escaped his lips and he felt his face going red as blood rushed into it.  He panted as the cat sensually licked his body.  The cat groped his crotch, where there was an obvious bulge.  “My my,” he grinned and looked at Pierce’s red face.  “Look who has a second tail.”  Boris smirked at the mouse, who turned his head away and moaned, “n-no-no.  Pl-Plea-se.”  Pierce gasped again as Boris tightened his grip on the bulge.  “A-Ah,” Pierce moaned, grabbing hold of his real tail with both hands, letting go of Boris’s head.  His face was as shade of pink, transitioning to deep red, as he clutched his brown tail with his hands.  “Bo-Boris,” he panted as the cat continued to fondle the mouse’s pants and bulge.

 

Then Boris let go, he leant down and, using his teeth, began to pull back Pierce’s pants.  Soon Boris pulled enough of the mouse’s pants down his ‘second tail’ sprang out.  With a smile, Boris leant down and engulfed Pierce’s member in one go.  The mouse gave a gasp at the unexpected sensation.  He tightened his grip on his tail and let out a moan.  “Ah, ah.”  Boris hummed as he slowly licked around the mouse’s shaft, the vibrations of his hum causing Pierce to groan.  The cat smiled and looked up at the red-faced mouse.  Pulling off, he took hold of the mouse’s member and slowly stroked it, leaning back down to lick the shaft.

 

Pierce gasped again.  “Bo-Boris!”  He gave a yelp and began to erupt, his grip on his tail tightening even more.  “Ah-Ah-!”  Boris smiled as the mouse twitched as he came.  Some of the mouse’s cream ended up on Boris’s face.  The cat smiled.  “Hmmm.”  He put two of his fingers on his cheek where he was splattered, and wiped the cream off.  With a smile Boris licked his fingers.  He then leant forwards and kissed Pierce again.  The mouse was lying on down, red-faced and exhausted.  He offered no resistance as Boris invaded his mouth once more, sharing the taste of the cream with Pierce.  Pierce moaned as he kissed Boris back, tasting his own cream on Boris’s kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss once more, Boris leant back again and pulled Pierce’s pants off.  “Boris?”  The mouse looked down at the cat, unsure of what was coming next.  Boris smiled and began to undo his own pants.  “Boris?”  Pierce was looking more nervous now.  He swallowed, unsure of what was going to happen.  Boris pulled his own member out and stroked it a couple of times to ensure it was fully erect.  He then grabbed Pierce’s legs and pulled him in close so the mouse was straddling him.  “Boris? Wha-” Pierce was about to ask what the cat was going to do when he felt something touch the entrance to his rear.  The sensation caused the mouse to gasp as he felt Boris begin to press on his tight hole.

 

“Bo-Bori-“  Pierce  gasped as Boris pressed some more.  The cat leaned forward as whispered in Pierce’s ear.  “Just relax.”  He licked Pierce’s earlobe and felt the mouse relax his body and muscles.  Boris seized the opportunity to give one more push, and sure enough he slipped in.  Pierce shuddered and gave a moan at the sudden intrusion.  He arched his back and gasped as Boris began to slowly thrust his member in and out of Pierce’s rear.  “Ah.”  Pierce let out another moan and his tail twitched.  “B-Boris” he gasped as Boris began to increase his thrusting speed.  “Boris!”  The dormouse was panting and moaning like mad now, his body shone as it was coated in a light layer of sweat.  Pierce reach up and wrapped his arms around Boris’s back, digging his nails into the cat’s flesh.  Boris hitched Pierce up and moved so he was in a sitting position with the mouse in an upright position next to him.  “Boris.  Bo-Boris I- I-Ah” the mouse moaned deeply and felt himself beginning to climax again.  He reared his head back and moaned some more as Boris leant forwards to lick his chest and neck areas again.

 

“Bo-” Pierce went to say the cat’s name again, but was interrupted as Boris leant in to kiss him deeply again.  The mouse moaned into the cat’s mouth and kissed him back.  Boris kept thrusting, laying Pierce back down on the ground, lying on top of him.  Pierce gave one deep moan and began to erupt, once again, between them.  “Pierce” the cat whispered and gave a final thrust as the sensations running through the mouse’s body lead to Boris climaxing himself.  He came inside of Pierce, who squirmed as he felt his insides get coated in Boris’s own cream.  Boris lay unmoving on top of Pierce, but after a few minutes he got up and pulled out.  He pulled on his pants and cleaned up, before turning and leaving the clearing, as well as the cream covered mouse lying in it.

 

Pierce lay unmoving as he recovered.  He looked over towards where Boris had disappeared into the trees and bushes.  With a sad sigh he got up and pulled his pants on and did up his shirt.  _Boris-_ he thought.  Bending down he picked up his hat, and left the clearing.


End file.
